Do you Love me?
by JonasliciousXMusicXFreak456
Summary: Sasuke has come back to the village, and back to Sakura. Follow the life of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, when they wed, and even when they have a little Uchiha of thier own. [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

Do you Love me?

By: Sakura Jonas

Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village, and back to Sakura. Follow the life of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, when they wed, and even when they have a little Uchiha of thier own. [SasuSaku

Author's notes: This was the first story I have ever written for Naruto. I really don't know how to write anime stories. I hope u all like it. Thanks Zuki [Uchiha for helping me! Oh and by the way, if u've read Their Chemistry, I kinda have a writers block for it.

* * *

Sakura just fell asleep when Sasuke came in the house. He went up stairs to ask her to marry him. He saw her sleeping on the bed. He went over to the bed and slipped the ring on her finger without waking her. He went to bed as well, but he lay awake, thinking about how he loved Sakura. He hurt her by trying to find his energy. He was never going to do that to her ever again. He knew that when he would come home from a mission he would spend that whole day with her.

Sasuke was too nervous to sleep that night, because he needed to know what Sakura was going to say. Finally he went to sleep. A little bit later Sakura had woken up to get some water. She went into the bathroom to get awake so she couls see where she was going. She splashed some water in her face, when she dried her face she looked down at her fingers and saw the ring. She just stood there looking at the ring in her left hand, thinking 'Oh my God!'

She went back in the room, she went to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Said Sakura "Yes I will marry you!"

Sasuke looked at her in the most loving way. He leaned up and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Stop, we are not married yet." she said giggling.

"But we will be." he said taking off his shirt. He decided to ask her.

"Why not, we will be married in a month." she told him.

She slowly took off her top. Sasuke had gotten on top of her, moving his hands on her curves. She felt him pull down her pants. Sakura untied the string holding his pants up.

"Sakura, I really love you." Sasuke said inbetween kissing Sakura.

Sakura could not imagine doing this. She put her finger on his lips. "I want to stop." Sakura said looking at the door.

"Why?" said Sasuke kissing her.

"Ino's home." Sakura said getting her top off the florr.

"Shit." said Sasuke putting on his pants.

They both got dressed on time. Sasuke hopped in bed when Sakura went down stairs to get her water. She saw Ino not with her boyfriend Kinba, but with Naruto. She was coming out of her bedroom with Naruto. Sakura was drinking water. Ino turned and saw Sakura. Sakura spit out her water everywhere.

"Oh My God!" Sakura said.

"Hellooo." Ino said

"Crap." Said Naruto holding Ino's waist.

"Dear lord." Sasuke said coming down the stairs

"WHat the hell is going on?" Sakura asked pissed off.

"Nothing." Ino said.

"Apparently a whore fest." Sasuke said. Sakura hit him in the stomach.

"Ino." Said Naruto. "Are you cheating on Kiba with me?"

"Yeah." she said giggling.

Ino was laughing when Sasuke said."Ino are you..."

"High?" Sakura ended his sentence.

"Maybe." Ino said laughing.

"We're done." Naruto said.

* * *

TBC...Chapter 2: Wedding day.

A/N: So what do you think? Should I keep or stop?


	2. Chapter 2

Do you Love me?

By: Sakura Jonas

Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village, and back to Sakura. Follow the life of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, when they wed, and even when they have a little Uchiha of thier own. [SasuSaku

Author's notes: I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long! School really sucks when u have alot to do! Just ask Zuki Uchiha, she knows exactly what I'm talking about! Enjoy!

--X--

(Sakura)

"I can't imagine my parents not being at my wedding." Sakura said crying. Sakura's mother and father did not approve of her marrying Sasuke. They told her if she did she was never to speak to them. She loved her parents and Sasuke. She knew in her heart that it would be best to marry him.

"Stop crying."said Tenten "I've already gone through four tubes of mascara." she said laughing.

Ino was getting the lip gloss that Sasuke liked and Sakura. "I need cherry blossoms in my hair." Sakura said, thinking of Sasuke.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke was putting on his jacket when Naruto came in the room. "Hey" said Naruto, sitting down.

"Hey what's up?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing much." said Naruto "You?"

"I'm just getting married to the girl I love and will protect from anything or anyone." Sasuke said nervously.

"Dude, relax." Naruto said as he left the room.

Sasuke could only think about Sakura the whole time he was getting dressed for his wedding. He looked on his bed to find an small box. He sat down and opened it. It was from Sakura. It was a picture of her in a heart. There was a small note to go along with it. The note said...

Dear Sasuke,

I really love you. I know you would love to see me right now, but you can't. So here is something to show how much I love you. It's me!

oxox Sakura almost Uchiha

(At the Wedding)

Sasuke was standing there nervous, like he was ready to wet his pants. The music started as Sakura came down the aisle Sasuke was ready to piss himself. She got up to Sasuke, asked if anyone did not want the two should not get married. No one spoke. The church was beautiful.

"Sakura please read this."

She read to Sasuke, "I, Sakura Haruno, promise to be your wife through life and death, sickness or better for rich or poor." as she slid the ring on his finger.

Sasuke reapeated the same as he slid the ring on her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." said Kakashi.

Sasuke lifted the veil slowly and kissed her softly. They walked down the aisle togehter happier than ever in thier life.

tbc...chapter 3: Wedding night

Author's notes: I just made this up. My BFF Zuki Uchiha helped me with this. Thanks Zuki! Anyway what do you think?

Sakura Jonas


End file.
